I Wanna Be With You
by Ayacchi
Summary: Harry se fija en Ginny, por fin, ya era hora... *Song.fic* COMPLETADO ^^ R&R PLEASE!! ^^
1. I wanna be with you

**_ "I Wanna Be With You"_**_  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more_

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú... Tus ojos, tu mirada, tu sonrisa... la forma en que tu cabello ondea al viento... No sé qué me has hecho... sólo sé que eres lo primero y lo último que hay en mi mente, lo único que mis ojos quieren ver, lo que mis labios anhelan besar...

Pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo..._  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight_

Nunca antes me había fijado en ti. Sólo eras la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. de hecho, lo sigues siendo, por eso no puedo encontrar el valor de decirte todo cuanto quisiera. sé que él nunca me dirá nada, al contrario, creo que sospecha algo, pero... No puedo evitar verte como una niña pequeña, inocente y frágil... Y creo que esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. En sueños, estoy seguro de que te llamo así, mi niña pequeña..._  
_

_ I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you_

Y en sueños, es la única ocasión que tengo para poder sentir tus abrazos y caricias, tus besos... poder respirar tu aroma.

Porque rara vez nos encontramos. Ya no me miras a la cara. Ya no intentas acercarte, ya no intentas que me fije en ti. Supongo que has crecido. Sí, eso debe ser. Delante mía, y no he sabido verlo. Ya no eres aquella niña a la que salvé hace algún tiempo. Ya no eres la pequeña Ginny Weasley que solía conocer, ver corretear por los pasillos... a la que echábamos de la habitación cada vez que queríamos hablar de algún tema importante.

En verdad echo de menos aquellos días, tal vez porque eras tú la que quería estar conmigo, y ahora soy yo quien va tras de ti, sin esperanza alguna._  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this_

Pero no quiero pasar otra noche más solo. No quiero perderme de nuevo en la soledad de mi cama. No... Aunque no tenga ninguna posibilidad. No pierdo nada por intentarlo. Esta noche, he sentido deseos de abrazarte, de tenerte entre mis brazor, de sentir tus besos... Juraría que estabas aqui conmigo, a mi lado. pero al abrir los ojos me he topado con la realidad, y me he dado cuenta de que no quiero estar sin ti. Simplemente, quiero que todo sea como en este sueño... a tu lado._  
  
Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command?  
Yeah  
_

Ha llegado el momento, he tomado una decisión. Mañana... El gran día... o no... todo depende de tus labios... de las palabras que ellos pronuncien... Es más, no necesito palabras. Sólo con un gesto... sólo necesito sentir tus ojos fijos en los míos. Con eso bastaría... Puedo leer en ellos...

Aún no sé cómo decírtelo. Seguramente las palabras no me salgan, y me quede sin habla al notar tus ojos, tu sonrisa... Seguramente sólo podré tomar tu mano y besarte... hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo deseo... lo que llevo soñando desde que te vi por primera vez, aunque intentase quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

Pero ya no hay marcha atrás... porque sé lo que quiero. Y quiero estar contigo.

_   
Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be_

_ *********************_

Hola!! ^^

¿Qué tal? Bueno, seguramente, ninguno de los adictos a la parejita H/G me conozcáis, eso es porque soy especialista en R/Hr *lol* pero todo tiene remedio. ^^

Este es mi primer Harry/Ginny oficial, vamos, un fic sólo de ellos dos, porque los demás, siempre ha habido alguien más de por medio. El caso es que leí un song fic esta mañana, y me inspiró. No recuerdo de quién era, pero también era un H/G, así que será fácil de encontrar. Me gustaría darle las gracias ^^

Le dedico el fic a mis niñas, las Ronnie's Lovers #1 y #2: Rupert Fan y Miyu WG ^^, a la Marauder #2 aka Remus Lupin aka Magica Chan ^^ y a mi keridisima Isilme ^^

Bueno pues, espero que les guste ^^

** R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!**

_ GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_ Marauder #1 - Sirius Black_


	2. Cry

_**:: Cry :: **_

- ¿Ginny? 

Harry se encontraba en la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas, esperando que alguien saliese, alguien que pudiese informarle del paradero de la pelirroja, ya que Ron no estaba por ninguna parte, los gemelos habían ido a Hogsmeade – usando el túnel de la estatua – y no había ni rastro de Hermione. 

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió. Era Hermione. A Harry le pareció que la chica tenía el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre, y había en sus ojos un brillo que delataba algo, solo que Harry no tenía ni idea de qué. 

- ¡Harry! – exclamó ella, pero lo miraba algo incómoda - ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? 

- Erm... – Harry parecía estar meditando la respuesta, o tal vez, esperaba ver qué sucedía con Hermione – Estaba buscando a Ginny... 

- Oh... Ella... ella está aquí... un momento – sonriendo, cerró la puerta rápidamente. 

Harry se quedó confuso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía en aquella zona de Hogwarts, pero ahora sentía una gran curiosidad. 

Al poco la puerta volvió a abrirse... 

  
_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed _

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Harry, parpadeando. 

La chica sonrió abiertamente. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Ginny estaba completamente cambiada. Él ya lo había notado antes, pero esta vez más que nunca. 

Ginny levaba su largo y hermoso cabello recogido en una cola alta, que se agitaba graciosamente cada vez que la chica movía la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y sus ojos parecían más grandes, color miel, embellecidos por sus largas pestañas. Llevaba los labios brillantes, y desprendía aroma a fresas. Harry no podía pronunciar palabra. 

- Harry, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó ella, sin dejar de sonreír – es tarde, pronto Filch comenzará su ronda nocturna... 

- Da igual – dijo el chico, torpemente – tengo... 

- ¿Qué tienes? 

- La capa de invisibilidad... – dijo nerviosamente, al darse cuenta de que no la tenía. - ¿Dónde...? 

Ginny rió. 

- Está ahí arriba, en el cuarto de Hermione – dijo Ginny. 

- ¿Cómo? 

Ginny soltó una risita, y se tapó la boca con la mano, para no hacer demasiado ruido. Harry se quedó mirándola, embobado. No comprendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes... 

- ¿Me estás diciendo que..? – comenzó Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió. 

- Ron... – dijo ella, divertida – Supuestamente vino para asustarme y divertirse un rato, pero ha terminado arriba, en los dormitorios de sexto curso... 

- ¿Con Hermione? 

Ginny volvió a reír. Harry no podía creerlo. Siempre había pensado que Ron no tendría el valor de hacerlo, y menos antes que él. Parecía que era el gran día de todos... 

- ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta? – preguntó Harry, sin pensar. 

- ¿Y si nos ven? Subiré por la capa. 

- No, da igual. Sé de un lugar... 

- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? 

Harry se quedó en blanco. Obviamente, no iba a decirle ahí en medio que la quería... 

- Erm... sólo quiero hablar... de algo... personal... 

- ¿Y por qué no se lo cuentas a Ron? 

- No creo que lo entendiese... 

"Ni que sea la persona a la que le quiero confesar mi amor... no te digo..." pensó. 

- Vale... –dijo ella, al fin, acariciando su cabello – Déjame coger al menos algo de abrigo... 

Harry asintió, y ella cerró la puerta. El chico podía escucharla escaleras arriba. Hablaba con alguien y reía. Sí, reconoció la otra voz, era Hermione... y también Ron. ¿Qué les estaría diciendo? Podía escuchar las risas de los tres... ¿Tal vez todos lo sabían? Recordó que una vez, Hermione había dicho que, cuando uno se enamora, el resto del mundo se da cuenta, mientras el enamorado es el único que lo niega. Tal vez... 

Al fin, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Ginny la cerró tras de sí, envuelta en una capa de un rojo oscuro. 

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó. 

- Sígueme – dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano. 

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Ginny, cuando se detuvieron - ¿Se supone que vamos a hablar frente una estatua? 

No una estatua cualquiera. La de veces que Harry la había usado... Había sido su único medio para ir a Hogsmeade durante su tercer año en Hogwarts. Pronunció las palabras mágicas, y la estatua comenzó a moverse. Ginny miraba el hueco con curiosidad. 

- ¿Dónde lleva el túnel? – preguntó.

- A Hogsmeade – dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Ahora entiendo cómo lo hacían Fred y George...

- No lo conoce nadie más... – prosiguió Harry – Salvo los gemelos y Ron.

- ¿Ni si quiera Herm?

- Bueno, ella sí... pero nunca le gustó, así que no creo que se acuerde. ¿Entras?

- Es un poco pequeño... No creo que quepamos los dos...

- Pero no nos encontrarán. Seguro que cabemos, venga entra...

No sin esfuerzo, ambos entraron en el túnel. Primero Ginny, que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo junto una de las paredes, y luego Harry, que disponía de menos espacio, pero no pensaba quejarse... no ahora que la tenía más cerca que nunca. 

Notó que ella lo miraba a los ojos, y comenzó a temblar, poco a poco, hasta que sintió que el nerviosismo lo consumía. 

- ¿De qué queráis hablar? – preguntó la chica, inocentemente – debe de ser muy importante para que me traigas a este... heh, lo que sea... 

  
_The moment that I saw you cry  
_  
_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark grey sky  
I was changed _

- ¿Cómo te va el curso? – preguntó Harry. 

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por aquella estúpida pregunta. ¿A caso no se había jurado a sí mismo que tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos a la voz de ya? 

Ginny lo miró como quien mira a un bebé, y negó con la cabeza. 

- Harry, acabamos de comenzar... Vamos, ¿qué es lo que quieres? 

"Así que aquí estamos", pensó ella, "tú, el gran Harry Potter, y yo, la pequeña Ginny Weasley, la eterna hermana de Ron... Es por eso por lo que nunca te has acercado a mí, ¿verdad? Y ahora lo intentas, pero no puedes... Siempre fuiste el que se alejaba, y ahora intentas recuperar el tiempo perdido..." 

- Erm... – murmuró Harry – Nada en especial... 

- Harry... 

- Has cambiado mucho este verano... 

"Idiota, díselo ya..." 

- Tomaré eso como un piropo – dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente. 

- Ginny, yo... 

- ¿Sí? 

- No sé si es el mejor lugar... 

- Dijiste hace un minuto que nadie nos encontraría aquí... 

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _

- Ginny, yo...

Ginny sonrió, con la cabeza gacha, para que Harry no pudiese darse cuenta. Levantó la vista para observarlo. Podía ver el nerviosismo dibujado en su rostro. 

- Tengo que decirte algo importante... – dijo el chico. 

- Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

Harry la miró, notó que ella se acercaba cada vez más. O eso, o el pequeño espacio de que disponían se iba reduciendo poco a poco, a medida que sus nervios y tensión crecían.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, sintió los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos. Aquello no duró más de dos segundos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pelirroja salía del túnel, mirándolo, sonriendo.

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right.... _

Harry se apresuró, y corrió tras ella. Ni si quiera se paró a mirar si Filch andaba cerca, o si algún profesor estaba allí en aquel preciso instante. Eso ya no me importaba. Aquel beso era más importante, lo más importante que le había ocurrido desde que Hagrid irrumpió en aquella casa, contándole la verdad. Un simple beso... lo había esperado con tanto anhelo... y ahora ella se iba. Corría ante él, no sabía dónde. Seguramente al cuarto de las chicas. Pero Ginny se detuvo antes, mucho antes, en las escaleras. Estaban en mitad de Hogwarts, en las escaleras, que no paraban de moverse, con la escuela en silencio. 

Harry se acercó lentamente. Ginny estaba allí de pié, quieta, mirándolo. Harry creyó ver una sonrisa en sus labios. 

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó Harry. 

- ¿No es evidente? Nunca te atreverías a dar el primer paso...

Harry cayó y bajó la vista, esbozando una media sonrisa. Ginny tenía razón. Se acercó aún más a ella, tanto que sus cuerpos no estaban a más de un centímetro de distancia. Le acarició el pelo, luego las mejillas, y finalmente se detuvo en aquellos labios tan dulces. 

- ¿Quieres que lo de ahora? – preguntó, sonriendo, uniendo sus labios con los de la chica a la que amaba. 

  
_I'll always remember...  
__It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._

**********************************

Hola chicos!! ^^ Qué tal? Espero que bien ^^

Ya terminé el song fic ^^ Con otra canción, claro está ^^ No sé si os gustará, pero no sé, a mí me ha parecido bien. Lo he leído y releído, y me gusta. No sé, será porque soy la autora *lol* ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Ya me contaréis ^^U

este fic, para no variar, va dedicado a mis Ronnie's Lovers: Miyu WG y Rupert Fan; y a las Marauders: ellas otra vez ^^ y Magica chan ^^ Las quiero 10000000000000000000000000!!!! No sé si dedicárselo a Isilme... como a ella le va más el D/H *lol* Broma ^^U Claro que se lo dedico, aunque no le guste...

También para todo aquel que me haya dejado review ^^

**R&R PLEASE!!! **

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 || Marauder #1 - Sirius!!_

PS: ya hay otro H/G en mi cabecita, así que no creáis que os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente!!!!


End file.
